On the Idle Hill of Summer
by pebbles989
Summary: August bank holiday 1914, a group of friends and soldiers await and wonder their fate.


**Although set the day war was declared, this story was inspired by a conversation me and my flatmate had over our great-greatfathers experiences during the First World War. It is kind of slash and am not sure yet if this will be a longer story or just a one off. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

_On the idle hill of summer,_

_Sleepy with the flow of streams,_

_Far I hear the steady drummer_

_Drumming like a noise in dreams._

_Far and near and low and louder_

_On the roads of earth go by,_

_Dear to friends and food for powder,_

_Soldiers marching, all to die. _– A.E. Housman

'Have you told him yet,' greeted Charlie, swinging the cricket bat he was carrying as he spoke, facing down an invisible bowler and blocking an equally invisible wickets.

'No, I thought I'd wait until he was being called up to bat,' replied Jim, his words slightly muffled by the pencil he had clasped between his teeth as with his hands and eyes continued to work on his sketch of the place the King's Cavalry regiment currently call home, 'besides I think he has other things on his mind today rather than simply beating B Company at cricket,'

'Well quite,' said Charlie quietly as he was reminded of events that were currently erupting across Europe, 'is there any news?'

'Not yet,' sighed Jim, taking the pencil out of his mouth and resting it behind his ear as his mind wandered to the turmoil of Europe that was at any moment threatening to bring Britain and the Empire into its folds, 'though Jamie reckons it could be any moment now,'

'Well that's good news for us then,' replied Charlie, the cheer once again in his voice as he joined his friend in surveying the magnificent barracks, which was surrounded by an equally glorious English countryside, 'take them by surprise and have that wretched mess sorted out by Christmas,'

'Do you really believe that?' said Jim once again with a heavy sigh as his eyes and hands returned to his drawing, only he found that his heart was no longer in it, 'do you know the power of the German war machine, Charlie?'

'You know Captain Nicholls,' laughed Charlie, reacting the only way he knew how to with his friend's deep ponderings, 'for someone who has climbed so high within His Majesty's Army and not to mention most popular and respected soldier in the regiment, it is surprising you are still here with that attitude, let alone being made captain of the cricket team,'

'Because I am the best cricketer in regiment,' said Jim, snaking shut his notebook, his face showing a smile as he once again he looked up at his friend, 'and today I have to make sure our men beat B Company,'

'Given the debacle that was last years show, if you can pull a victory out of this they'll probably make you Field Marshall,'

'Now there's a thought,' Jim continued to smile as he climbed to his feet, 'come on, we better make our way back. People will be arriving soon and I do not think Jamie will be too happy if we leave him to greet his family alone,'

'Especially as I am sure little Eugenie will be driving him to the brink of madness with her endless questions, demanding to know why her darling Jimmy is not there to greet her!' chuckled Charlie as he followed Jim back toward the barracks.

* * *

'I thought you two had deserted,' muttered Jamie, greeting them in that army officer's drawl of his that he had narrowed down to perfection over the years, as his two friends came into view, 'the Colonel was starting to think he have no cricket match to dazzle the ladies with,'

'It is funny you should mention that old chap,' smiled Jim with a lopsided grin, 'bad news on the cricket front, Lieutenant Briggs has twisted his ankle, which means we're a player down and will need...'

'No Jim,' replied Jamie firmly with an even firmer wave of the hand, 'absolutely not! You will have to find someone else,'

'But there is no one else,' interrupted Charlie with a laugh, 'that's why we are asking you,'

'And I am telling you both no,' said Jamie, his eyes narrowing slightly, 'do not make me pull rank,'

'Would never dream of it Major Stewart,' laughed Charlie, never understanding Jamie seriousness for he had not been that way when they had first met at Sandhurst only a few years ago, 'I just think that as we are soon to go to France...'

'If we go to France,' Jim interrupted this time as he waved his hand in the direction of where a group of finely polished motorcars were currently being parked, 'Charlie isn't that your mother and sisters arriving?'

Through the glistening late morning sun, Charlie turned to look in the same direction as Jim and saw a familiar figure dressed in dark navy emerge from the motorcar, followed by identical twin girls dressed in equally identically pink.

'Oh I told her not to bring Effy and Connie,' he sighed as he started to walk over to the frantically waving lady, 'not after the trouble they caused last year,'

'I'm sure they will be perfectly behaved,' Jim continued with a grin as he witnessed Effy pull hard on Connie's pigtails, only to find her sister retaliate with a kick in the shin, 'and besides you can hardly smell the vomit in the Mess anymore...come on Jamie, Charlie is right though, the men need you and more importantly I need you,'

'I know but,' Jamie stopped briefly as he spoke in a soft voice, which Jim had come to realise his friend only used in moments of weakness, 'I cannot let the men I will lead across Europe down,'

'What makes you think you would do such a thing,' replied Jim sympathetically as he came to stand closer to him, 'you know the men would follow you to Hell and back,'

'They might not be so keen to follow me into battle once they see how appalling their Major is at cricket!' sighed Jamie as his eyes caught sight of a familiar car coming down the drive, 'oh damn hellfires Jim, why cannot be rugby?!'

'Because its August bank holiday, not some wet weekend in January,' laughed Jim, 'and anyway I am no good at rugby,'

'You would be if you didn't bring down the scrum everytime,' said Jamie, turning away from the familiar black Rolls Royce to look at his friend, his face starting to show some of its usual confidence.

'Its a matter of self-preservation my dear fellow-my mother once said my ears are my best feature,' Jim continued to laugh as he tried to block Jamie's view to the parked cars, 'but seriously though I need you out there beside me as none can command the respect of the men the way you do. Besides I'll put you into bat alongside me,'

'If needs must,' muttered Jamie seriously, raising an eyebrow, 'and do not worry Captain Nicholls if the worse should happen, I will take full responsibly for our defeat,'

'I wouldn't expect anything less of bravest Major in the King's Cavalry,' laughed Jim, but as the sun went behind one of the few clouds in the sky, causing a shadow to fall briefly on his back, he felt a chill run through him, 'any news? Will we be going in by the weekend as Charlie thinks?'

'Still no news but its only a matter of time the Colonel thinks and I have to say I'm incline to agree with him,' said Jamie, once again the professional soldier, 'have you spoken to your father recently? He'd probably know more than any of us what the King and government plan to about the rumblings across the Channel. Is he coming today?'

'I haven't heard from him in weeks,' sighted Jim, still feeling the shadow on his back, 'he's too busy planning the war to end all wars. He'd have my guts for garters if he knew we were still carrying on with the cricket match today and the ball later,'

'And I have to say I quite agree with your father, Captain Nicholls,' interrupted the strong, cold voice of Lady Stewart as her black dressed figure appeared beside them, 'I must say Jamie, that I am deeply disappointed that you did not think to cancel today. Both Donald and Richard have had their leave cancelled and have been told to prepare to leave for France. Even Guy has been put on standby with the fleet and yet you and your friends still insisting on playing silly games. Honestly what would your father say if he was alive to see this?'

'He say the same as the Colonel, that even the best of soldiers deserve some fun, mother,' replied Jamie, his tone just as stoic as her's as he kissed her on the pre-offered cheek, 'it's good to see you mother,'

'In the absence of your father, someone has to make sure some discipline is kept,' Lady Stewart said as her eyes darted in the direction of Charlie who was trying to separate his warring sisters as their poor mother looked on, 'and if needs must, even in war, it's a case of on with the dance,'

'Of course mother,'

'Oh I'm fed up with everyone talking about war,' cried Eugenie, Lady Stewart's niece and ward, in that exaggerated teenage fashion of her's, 'why is everyone getting so excited about a silly thing that has nothing to do with us?!'

'Because it has everything to do with us, girl,' replied Lady Stewart, turning on her deceased brother's child with a despairing look, 'ever act of aggression is an act against us! Honestly girl, if you want to be a soldier's wife, you will need to remember such things, is that not right Captain Nicholls?'

'Well...,' started Jim, shifting from foot to another as Eugenie went to stand closer to him, her bright brown eyes trying to gaze into his blue and also aware that Lady Stewart's hard gaze was examining him intently.

'Mother,' interrupted Jamie, coming to his friend's rescue, ' you need not worry, if the time comes we will be ready and Eugenie, little girls should be seen and not heard,'

'But I am not a little girl anymore, cousin,' complained Eugenie with a pout as she scowled at him, 'I am fifteen now and a woman and auntie said I could go to the party tonight,'

'Only if you behave yourself, girl,' muttered Lady Stewart, 'remember our deal,'

'Of course, auntie! Jim you'll dance with me won't you?' smiled Eugenie, tugging on Jim's cricket whites, 'promise you'll dance with me? I've been practicing so hard for today,'

'Of course, it would be a pleasure,' said Jim with a smile, deciding it was kindest thing possible to say to the eager girl with her young dreams, 'but first Jamie and I have a cricket match to win,'

* * *

'You know my mother is training little Eugenie to be a soldier's wife,' said Jamie, tying the laces of his cricket shoes, 'and she has had her eye on you since I first brought you home with me, thinking to make you my cousin's husband,'

'I know,' laughed Jim, reenacting Charlie's earlier action of blocking an imaginary bowl with his cricket bat, 'I remember the list of questions she had ready for me when I had just walked into the hallway of your home,'

'Mother still has hopes of turning Eugenie into the daughter she never had,' sighed Jamie, turning his attention to the other shoe, 'yet personally I think she's too much like aunt Lizzie for that to ever happen,'

'Is she the one they call The Bolter?' asked Jim, taking another swipe at the imagery fast bowl, 'the one who ran off with the stable lad to Paris?'

'Among other things,' muttered Jamie, 'mother says poor aunt Lizzie was scourge of womanhood,'

'I would have loved to have met your father,' laughed Jim, 'but having met your mother I have to say I think you get your fighting spirit from her,'

'Don't give me compliments, Jim,' said Jamie, trying to hide the fact that his hands had started to shake at the thought of the approaching cricket match, 'I don't deserve them,'

Putting down his bat, Jim threw his friend a sympathetic smile as he came to stand beside him. One of the few things his father had managed to drum into him, was that if an Englishman was to succeed in this life, he had to prove himself on the cricket pitch before he could prove himself in the wider world. It was a philosophy that had driven Jim to do everything possible to make himself the best cricketer on the field of play, for it was a way of gaining his father's attention and an ounce of his respect. It also helped him to understand his friend's terror.

'Come on, Jamie, at the end of the day it is just a cricket match to keep the families entertained,' he continued to grin, 'besides even your mother cannot expect you to be best at everything,'

'But it is not just a cricket match,' sighed Jamie, sitting down on the bench with his head in his hands, 'I know you do not want to believe it Jim, but we could be on French soil within the week and I would be expected to lead and inspire the men, something that its not going to be an easy task if they see their Major chock on the cricket field,'

'You know that is not going to be the case. You are much better at cricket than I am at rugby,' continued to smile Jim, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder, 'the men would follow you to Hell and back whether it is in Ireland, India...or France. Just remember what you say to the men, "Be brave"'

'Be brave,' repeated Jamie, looking over at his clasped shoulder then at the owner of the hand that was holding him.

'That was one of the first things you said me all those years ago,' Jim said still with a smile and a little laugh as he sat down next to Jamie, 'and I thought I hide my nervous perfectly,'

'It was the way you looked away from your father,' replied Jamie, still looking at Jim and trying to match his small smile, 'you avoid his eyes, in the way I do my mother's,'

'Except I suspect there might soon be a day when your mother will be proud of you,'

'Well you don't truly know my mother,'

There was a pause for a brief moment as Jamie placed a hand on the top Jim's arm as the two of them just looked at each other and for a few seconds they remained with their eyes locked.

'Hey, you two coming?' shouted Charlie, charging into the changing rooms, causing them to jump apart, 'the old man is getting fretful about getting started,'

'We are on our away,' replied Jamie, turning to look at Charlie, 'are you sure the Colonel is not fretting over the appearance of your sisters,'

'Your mother has charged Eugenie with keeping them both separated and amused, whilst she lecturers mother on the benefits of finding another husband. My poor mother has not got the metal to point out the irony,'

Jamie's face flashed Charlie a quick grin to show he was well aware that he's mother's need to lecture widows on remarrying was particularly amusing, given that she was still a widow herself since her husband's death in South Africa nearly fourteen years ago.

'But I have to say Eugenie is doing a particularly splendid job of keeping Effy and Connie out of mischief,' Charlie continued to chatter as he threw and caught the dark red cricket ball he was holding, 'personally I think she is trying her best to show her wifely qualities to a certain Captain Nicholls,'

Charlie looked over at Jim, expecting to see him blush, only Jim continued to once again practice with the bat.

'She is just a child,' answered Jim, hitting another imaginary ball, before turning to look at his friend, 'and she should still be out playing with her friends, rather than walking down the aisle then down street pushing a pram. Besides I do not think I would be a perfect match for poor Eugenie-no offence Jamie,'

'None taken,' replied Jamie with a wave of his hand as he turned to look at Jim and laughed, 'I do not think I want the man, who is forcing me to humiliate myself in front of the world at cricket becoming a member of my family,'

* * *

'God it's hot,' sighed Jim, as they watched Charlie and another go into bat, 'see fielding wasn't so bad,'

'We are still behind though,'

'But at least it wasn't you who fumbled that catch,' smiled Jim, as he scratched his leg, 'blasted Charlie, we could have had their best bat out after only one run, if he hadn't dropped that ball! Shame we need him for bat or I would have strangled him myself,'

Jamie looked up at his friend and Lieutenant Thomas as they ran to the opposite stumps, as the men of B Company tried to return the ball in time. Despite the fact that the game was far from over for their Company, Jamie still had the feeling that it was going to end up resting on his shoulders. It was a fear that came closer into being as only after a few more runs, Lieutenant Thomas was dismissed when his shot was caught by the fielder.

'Well looks like its my turn for the slaughter,' said Jim, as he got to his feet and exchange places Thomas, 'wish me luck,'

'You don't need luck,' smiled Jamie, despite his hands shaking slightly, hoping that Jim and Charlie would do enough to win the match.

For a few runs it did seem possible that both his friends could win the match without him even having to go into bat. It was a thought that Jamie hated, especially as he felt his mother's eyes on his back and sensed her disappoint that her son was yet to step up to the plat. But then Charlie was out, the fielders returning the ball before he reached safety, meaning it was now Jamie's turn.

'Sorry, Jamie,' Charlie said as they passed each other on the field, 'best of luck. Am sure Jim will look after you,'

'Thank you,' replied Jamie, trying to look the part of the confident Major, as he took his place opposite Jim and got ready to run.

Taking a silent gulp, Jamie watched Jim, getting ready for his cue to run. In those brief few seconds he cursed himself for not being more like his friend. Despite the fact he could see Jim's weaknesses, he saw the way he could always hold himself together with a cheery smile in front of the men , in the a way Jamie never could. He could command the men's loyalty and their respect but he feared that it was a feature simply of the chain of command, not because they felt a personal need to follow him, like they had done with his father. But in Jim he saw what he remembered of the man, he had saluted as he bordered a boat to South Africa all those years ago, a man who the men would follow to Hell and remain there as long as he commanded it.

Suddenly as he heard the sound of leather on willow, Jamie jumped from his thoughts and back to the pitch, realizing that he had to run.

'There you see,' called Jim as they crossed in the middle, 'nothing to it,'

'Thats easy for you to say,' replied Jamie, on the return run, 'even you know you're the best,'

'True,' called Jim, as they managed to make a third run, 'do you think we should try for a forth?'

'If you insist, Captain,' smiled Jamie from the opposite wickets, ''but do not get used to me following your commands,'

'Wouldn't dream of it, Major,' laughed Jim as he started to run, but as they crossed in the middle, he said in low voice that only Jamie could hear, 'be brave, Jamie, be brave,'

They were words that Jamie could still hear as he got ready to bat, feeling Jim's confident smile on him.

* * *

'See Jamie,' smiled Jim, as the two of them accepted the round of applause as they were presented with the trophy by a relieved Colonel, 'you are much better at cricket than I am at rugby,'

'Still I couldn't have done it without you,' replied Jamie returning the smile and awkwardly accepting the applause from the crowd and noticing his mother had a tiny glimpse of a grin on her thin lips.

'True, but then we wouldn't have won it without you,'

'And do not forget me,' chipped in Charlie, joining the two of them as the light from a camera flashed capturing the three of them for prosperity with the trophy forever, 'you could not have won today without me either,'

'True,' laughed Jim, not noticing that Jamie and the Colonel had been called away, 'but we could have done with you catching that ball earlier,'

'Well,' smiled Charlie, 'no point crying over spilt milk. I say what do you think the Colonel is speaking with Jamie about?'

Jim turned around and noticed that away from the crowds of soldiers and their families, Jamie with the Colonel, their heads were bent deep in conversation. But more than that, Jim saw that the mirth that had just been dancing over Jamie's face, was now completely gone.

'Think the old man's congratulating him?' asked Charlie, his voice still cheery as he waved frantically at his proud mother, 'his favourite Major winning the day,'

'I pray to God he is,' answered Jim seriously as watched his friend and the Colonel finish their conversation and return to the celebrations, in away that caused him to feel a shudder once again run down his spine. It was a coldness that remained with him as the Colonel pushed himself to the front of the stage and called for silence.

'We are going to war,' whispered Jamie, before the Colonel confirmed all of Jim's fears.

* * *

The nations, no-o-o-o-ot so blest as thee,

Must i-i-i-i-in their turn, to ty-y-yrants fall,

Must in their turn, to ty-y-rants fall,

While thou shalt flourish, shalt flourish great and free,

The dread and e-e-e-e-nvy of them all.

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

The singing rung in Jamie's ears as he slipped out the ball room unnoticed and carrying two small mugs. In many ways it slightly bemused him that it was not just the soldiers commemorating the news they would soon be fighting on the fields of Europe, but their families also. Given that he could still remember that awful day when the news had reached them that his father was not coming home, it was strange to see women and children celebrating an event that might mean they loss their menfolk forever. Not that his mother or grandmother had shed tears, but Jamie recalled every tear he and his brothers had wept. However it was not the only thing that took Jamie away from the party, for Eugenie was constantly harping on with 'where's Jim? He promised he'd dance with me? I have been practicing so hard! Where is he?!'

Walking out into the grounds, Jamie found the still hot evening air more bearable than the atmosphere inside, especially as he finally spotted Jim sat behind a tree, staring up at stars.

'Thought you'd might like a drink,' said Jamie, sitting down next to his friend and offering him one the mugs he was carrying.

'Thanks but I don't really feel like drink champagne tonight,' replied Jim, taking the mug, 'it just doesn't seem right,'

'I know,' smiled Jamie, 'that's why I got some beer from the kitchens instead,'

Jim gave a small laugh as he took a sip of the ale, before setting the mug down and reaching for the cigarette case in his pocket.

'You must think me a poor excuse for a soldier,' said Jim as he offered Jamie a cigarette before taking one himself.

'My father always said,' answered Jamie, taking out a box of matches and in a little ritual that they had had since they had met, lighting both the cigarettes Jim had produced, 'that the worse type of soldier is the man who will send men to their slaughter and charge to his own death without a hint of a conscience or fear,'

'Does your mother know that,' laughed Jim, taking a drag on his cigarette, 'sorry, no offence,'

'None taken,' replied Jamie, with a puff of smoke, 'and no she doesn't and neither did my grandmother. Their view is and was that men are placed here by God to give their lives in defence of the Empire, whilst the women role is to breed the men and the future breeders for the greater good of the Empire,'

'Your mother and my father should have married,' laughed Jim, 'he believes it is a man's right to sacrifice his all for his King and Country. Imagine that, we would be brothers,'

'Ha imagine!' smiled Jamie, taking a gulp of beer, 'but unfortunately my mother does not care for a man who is not in uniform. It's rather strange though that's it's you whose in uniform and not your father?'

'My father protects the King and Empire,' replied Jim, flicking some ash away from the cigarette, 'by ruling the corridors of Whitehall and Westminster with an iron fist. He wanted me to join him-the son and heir as his faithful lieutenant but I wanted to feel useful, that's why I choose the army instead. Besides I don't suit a bowler hat,'

'No, it wouldn't do anything for you ears,' grinned Jamie, causing them both to fall around in stitches of laughter, 'have to say, I never noticed it was your best feature,'

'Neither did I,' laughed Jim, as he leant against Jamie, his laughter turning into a more sober tone of voice, 'I'm not even sure my mother meant it either. It was one of the last things she ever said to me and the doctor kept giving her so much medication for the pain, that she was no longer herself. She even said she saw butterflies dancing around my head. Maybe it was a blessing really, at least she didn't suffer too much when the time came. It's strange, the thought of dying in Ireland or India never worried me, but now...,'

'You have nothing to fear,' said Jamie, stubbing out his cigarette as he leant back against Jim, 'do you know there was a Stewart killed in South Africa, one at Khartoum, another at Sevastopol and another at Waterloo. There is even the family legend of one dying at Bannockburn,'

'English or Scottish?' asked Jim, turned to him with a smile back on his lips.

'Scottish, much to my mother's shame,' grinned Jamie, 'but my point is, is that it should be I who fears death in this war as I have a lot to live up too. My mum expects Donald, Richard and I to die heroically in defence of Britannia. The only reason she tolerates Guy's act of rebellion in joining the Navy, is because an ancestor of her's died at Trafalgar and prays her youngest son will follow his example. You will be fine, my friend, and you shall return a hero and marry Eugenie, whereas I have to return in a box,'

'Jamie, don't talk like that,' pleaded Jim, looking over at his friend, 'you will come back and I need you to comeback, regardless of what your mother wants,'

'And I need you with me over there Jim,' replied Jamie, meeting his friend's bright blue eyes, 'if you want me not to follow my mother's dreams, I need you by my side,'

'Shall we both be brave then,' said Jim softly, as held out his hand, eager from Jamie to take it.

'Be brave,' returned Jamie, taking hold of Jim's hand, clasping it tight as he could as they both placed their other hand on their shoulders and embraced. It was only a quick hug in the style that men do to show comradeship, but it brought them both some much needed comfort in this now uncertain world.

'No offence,' said Jim, softly as they pulled away, 'but as nice a girl as Eugenie is, I don't plan to marry her,'

'None taken,' answered Jamie, taking a sip of his drink, 'can I say I'm quite relieved as I wouldn't wish my mother on anyone but it would have been nice to have you around more often-would certainly have made Christmastime more bearable. Could have back up when mother introduces me to one of the many straight laced soldiers' daughters that she constantly tries to force on me,'

'I would have thought you'd like a straight laced wife,' laughed Jim, looking away slightly, 'doesn't every Major?'

'Now you sound like my brothers,' sighed Jamie, turning to look at his friend, trying to capture his friend's gaze.

'Jamie,' started Jim, briefly meeting Jamie's gaze, 'do you...'

'There you two are!' cried Charlie, startling both of them as he and Eugenie appeared from behind the tree, 'we have been looking everywhere for you two,'

'Yes, everywhere,' echoed Eugenie in that shrill, excited manner of her's as she grabbed hold of Jim's hand as he got to his feet, 'you promised you'd dance with me Jim!'

'Of course,' smiled Jim, back to his usual self, 'please forgive me for forgetting,'

'Thats okay, I'll forgive you this time,' giggled Eugenie, trying to drag him back to the barracks, 'oh and Jamie, auntie wants a few words with you before we go,'

'Probably wants to give you a few tips on how to win the war,' laughed Charlie, taking a sip of champagne from the glass he was holding, 'I say, what were you two doing out here anyway,'

'Talking,' replied Jamie quickly as he reached for the two mugs of beer, 'actually we were just going to find you, Charlie, as we're planning to make a pack. Eugenie can to let poor Jim go for a minute, please,'

'Okay but I want my dance!'

'I swear, Eugenie, you will get your dance,' smiled Jim, with a nod before returning to his friends, taking his mug of beer off of Jamie.

'Now,' said Jamie, looking to Jim then Charlie, then back briefly to Jim, 'lets make a pack that we will get through whatever happens in Europe together,'

Both Jim and Charlie looked at each other, both for the first time sensing together that neither truly knew what awaited for them all across the Channel, before nodding in agreement.

'Together' they all said, clicking their drinks together in agreement with Jamie's words, all hoping that the trinity that was their friendship would not soon be broken.


End file.
